


Flashes of Loss

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has flashes of loss, can Jack help?</p><p>Post-ascension story, written as a Jack-Daniel friendship piece, but may be read as slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Loss

 

  
They were in Jack's truck heading down town for dinner when Jack happened to see Daniel look out the window at a particular store then drop his head with a flash of...something on his face.

\---------------

Jack would see these flashes of something every once in a while on Daniel's face and he had seen many of them since Daniel had returned from the abyss of the ascended. It had taken him a while to interpret the flashes correctly. Daniel was not one to share his pain, or sorrow, or sense of loss openly but sometimes he just couldn't contain the emotion quickly enough and a little flash would sneak out.

The first time Jack had seen the flash it was in the locker room of all places, soon after Daniel's return. Daniel was changing into civilian clothes and had looked down at the new unbroken-in loafers that he was stuffing his toes into, and a flash of something crossed his face. Jack didn't get it then.

Another time was when Daniel wanted to cook dinner for Jack at his new apartment. Daniel had reached into the cupboard where he kept the spices and after a moment of hunting and not finding what he was looking for, Jack saw him sigh and drop his head as another flash of something crossed his face.

Jack finally clued into what the flashes meant when he had asked Daniel what restaurant he wanted to go to for dinner. Daniel had apparently given it some thought because he excitedly said that he wanted to go to a little, hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant. It had been a favorite of Daniel's and Jack hated to be the one to tell him that it had closed down months ago. The look of sadness was evident on Daniel's face and Jack could see the loss in Daniel's eyes, it was so crystal clear. Jack also saw how quickly Daniel packed up those emotions and tucked them away out of sight, not wanting anyone to see. But Jack saw and now he understood.

He understood that although the new loafers that Daniel had bought were the same kind as his old ones were, they weren't broken in and comfortable. They didn't quite feel like his. His had been lost to the charity bin.

He understood that although Daniel had started restocking his spice shelf with the odd assemblage of spices from all over the globe that he enjoyed cooking with, that there were still many of them missing and every time he went to reach for one that he only remembered having it reminded him that his old cupboards had been cleaned out and the foodstuffs lost to the trashcan.

\---------------

From the driver's seat, Jack took in the fact that it seemed to take Daniel a little longer this time to bounce back from whatever remnant of his old life was missing this time. He tried to think about what stores they had just passed when it hit him. He knew exactly what Daniel was missing this time. And surprisingly it was something that he could fix.

The next day and a few phone calls later Jack was set. He and Daniel were planning on hitting their favorite Mexican restaurant on the way home and the two men had changed in civvies and made their way up to Jack's truck.

As they got in Jack handed Daniel a bandanna, "I got a surprise for you but you have to cover your eyes."

"Jacckkkk." Daniel whined.

"Oh, come on. Just humor me." Jack teased. Daniel regarded Jack for a long moment and realized that his friend was up to something. He just prayed that it wouldn't be too embarrassing, whatever it was. He tied the bandanna around his eyes and Jack steered the truck expertly down the mountain.

"Okay, one little step up and we're there." Jack said to Daniel as he led him blindfolded into the store.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" Daniel asked plaintively, not really enjoying the being led around thing, he heard a lot of water moving around him and tried to figure out exactly where Jack had dragged him off to now.

"Yeah, sure."

Daniel removed the blindfold and blinked in surprise. He was surrounded by the walls of fish tanks at his favorite aquarium store. His eyes grew huge as he took in the symphony of colors and shapes in the various tanks. One large porcupine puffer fish swam over to the glass nosily to check them out and Daniel placed a reverent hand on the glass, almost as if he could connect with the chubby fish. And Jack thought with a smirk that being Daniel he probably could.

Daniel wandered for a moment, and got lost in the flash of loss when he saw several cousins of his long lost aquatic friends. Jack saw and reached over and gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze of support.

He turned to Jack and asked quietly, "Why did you bring me here, Jack?"

Jack's expression grew soft and he spoke from the heart, "Danny, I know that you lost a lot of stuff that we can't get back for you and it can't be easy. But your aquarium is something I can give back to you. So you're here to pick one out and some fish, too. The owner told me he'd hold whatever fish you want until your new tank is ready for'em."

The lump in his throat almost wouldn't let him speak, "Jack, you don't have to..."

Jack interrupted, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. Call it a welcome home present."

"I don't know what to say, Jack."

Jack could see that Daniel was fighting the tears and enveloped him in a big hug, "You don't have to say anything, Danny. I'm just glad you're home."

They stood there like that for long time and when they both were ready Jack said, "So let's pick out some fish..."

\---------------  
the end. Written in honor of all the lost pets everywhere


End file.
